Replaced?
by gibbsgirlie08
Summary: This is my take on Abby's feelings during the episode Requiem.
1. Chapter 1

Replaced?

**This is set during the episode "Requiem", this is loosely based on this episode. I do not quote verbatim the conversations, because this is my take on Abby perspective as Mattie comes in and needs rescuing.**

**Thanks to my super helper, Chelsea 1234. You make this fun!**

Abby was super excited, she had just purchased the newest state of the art cell phone and this one had a cool camera. She could not wait to snap all of her team, AKA family's phots to serve as her caller ID. First on her list is Gibbs, or more often thought of as Dad.

"Giiiibbsss…. Please, I promise if you do this for me I will never ask for anything again?"

"Never?"

"Ok, maybe not forever, maybe until next week, , but please." Abby was relentless in her pursuit of Gibbs. Although he detested having his photo taken, he knew that if he did not just let her go ahead and take his picture she would not leave him alone. And Abby being Abby usually got what she wanted in the end. " Fine , Abs. Now!"

Afraid that he would change his mind, Abby snapped a quick pic as Gibbs stopped and looked straight at her. "Great, look McGee." Abby was proud of her picture.

"Great finger Abby." MCGee remarked with a smirk.

"Arghh!" Abby turned at sat down at Gibbs desk, she was the only one brave enough to actually sit at his desk.

"Uh, boss before you go there was someone here to see you" McGee stated before Gibbs caught the next elevator.

Gibbs turned and headed back into the bullpen. He stopped in front of McGee and tipped his head to the side and squinted his eyes " And?..."

"Well, um boss, she said her name was Mattie Tyler."

"Is that all McGee?" Gibbs was getting impatient with McGee.

"Uhh, early twenties, attractive,… said it was personalI I instructed her to wait for you in the cafeteria."

Gibbs took off to meet his visitor, wondering who could be seeking him out.

Abby, always the curious one, had overheard the conversation and wanted all the information she could get. "Come on McGee. GImmeeee"

"Gimme what Abs?" McGee asked, knowing full well what she wanted, but was just aggravating her like any big brother would.

"Oh, don't give me that, I want the scoop on this mystery guest." Abby pestered McGee.

"Like I told Gibbs, all I know is that her name is Mattie Tyler and .."

"Is she hot?" Tony asked. He had been running to get coffee and had missed her arrival.

"Oh, yeah she is….." McGee started to answer but was cut off as Gibbs rounded the corner.

"She is what McGee?" Gibbs asked as he headed towards the elevator

"Gibbs!" SNAP. Abby had taken a picture of Gibbs, not realizing that he was not alone. Mattie was walking just behind him. "Oh, sorry, did not see you?" Abby never want to make anyone feel uncomfortable and she did not mean to take the photo with Mattie.

"S'OK, Abs" Gibbs said as he walked on by and headed toward the elevator with Mattie in tow. He gently placed his hand in the small of her back as they boarded the elevator.

Abby could sense there was a sense of urgency in Gibbs tone and demeanor. She had a suspicion that there was something Gibbs was not telling them. As soon as the elevator closed, the questions began.

"McGoogle, who is this strange girl" Tony asked

"Possible girlfriend?" Questioned Ziva.

" EWWW! Too young." Answered Abby

"Plus she is not a red head" Tony added.

"Well, go ahead, Probie, background on lil miss Mattie." Tony instructed.

"I can don better that that, MYSPACE." As McGee pulled up MYSPACE, Mattie's profile popped up accompanied with and eclectic taste in music. AS they scrolled on down they noticed that most of her friends are college aged, all except for one singled out picture.

In the pink box was a picture of a beautiful young girl. Abby read," Always my first and best friend Kelly. Hey wait a minute, Gibb's daughter was named Kelly."

"One and the same." Tony added. "Mystery solved."

Even though she was glad she knew the identity of this new person, she had a hinky feeling that things were about to change. Heading back down to her lab Abby started talking to her babies." You know, now that he actually has someone that resembles Kelly and that he knew I bet he will be spending a lot of time with her. I mean, come on general Mass spec. this is his chance to have a daughter to help out." She had seen just how protective- or overprotective Gibbs can become when she had the stalker MIkel, after her. Granted he was a little upset that she did not come to him first, he made sure she was safe, even to the point of insisting she stay at his house until Mikel was caught. It was the first time that Gibbs had treated her more like a daughter than a co-worker. Not only had he talked her through her feelings of self blame, he followed through on his previous threat to start smacking her if she needed it. The big difference between Gibbs smacking Tony on the back of the head is that he chose a lower target on her. She had found herself not only hungover the next morning, but sporting one sore backside. From that day forward, she knew he was looking at her in a paternal way, he now had that same look when he had escorted Mattie into the elevator. Abby had a gut feeling that this family was in for a shake-up.

Later on that day, Gibbs returned from his visit with Mattie mad and on a mission." Dinozzo, McGee, David, I need all the information you can get me on one Rudy Haas. I need it yesterday."

"On it boss." "Ok Gibbs." " Searching now,boss." Were the trio of answers that he heard as he barked out more orders. " I need a …"

"Is there a new case I was not aware Agent Gibbs." Director Shepard remarked as she came face to face with an upset Gibbs.

"Nope, just doing some backgraound work, Director." Gibbs was becoming more upset that Jenny was question him in front of his team.

Jenny, having a feeling that this was deeper than just a routine check decided to find out more about why Gibbs was having his team do all this work on NCIS time. " Is this personal, agent Gibbs?" Jenny asked with a twinge of jealousy. Obviously who ever this was for was very close to Gibbs.

"If you are asking me if it is personal, the answer is no. But yes, I do know her." This was all Gibbs answered as he turned and stalked off.

The team had frozen and did not start to continue their work until Jenny gave a small nod of her head. She wanted to know what was going on and now, something was going on behind those blue eyes, she could tell he was hurting.

After further digging by his team, Gibbs found a connection to Haas and a big security firm. It was during a tense interrogation between the owner, Jenny and himself that Jenny learned who this special girl. Jenny had noticed that Gibbs was working his team extremely hard, even yelling at Abby. HE was so set on helping Mattie that he did not see how he was treating his established family. It was later that night Abby found out just were his old family stood. Gibbs always came and told her good bye, gave her a good night kiss on the cheek and repeated the same conversation.

_"Good nite Gibbs."_

_"Good nite Abs, don't forget.."_

_"I know, I know, be safe…"_

_"And.."_

_"I know lock my door. I know the routine, DAD." Abby would always answer in a fake tone of exasperation._

_"A dad will always watch out for his kids no matter how old they are Abs"_

Seeing that Gibbs had not stopped by, Abby assumed he was still at his desk. "Gibbs, Gibbs, I came to say goodnigh….." Abby stopped cold in her tracks, Gibbs was no where to be seen and his desk lamp was off. He had left without a word.

**Hope you like. Please Review!**

**Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

Replaced?

Disclaimer: I OWN nothing!

**This is set during the episode "Requiem"; this is loosely based on this episode. I do not quote verbatim the conversations, because this is my take on Abby perspective as Mattie comes in and needs rescuing.**

**Thanks to my inspring friend, Chelsea 1234. You make this fun! **

Abby had never felt so alone. She had become use to the friendly goodnight banter between her and Gibbs and now that Mattie was here she felt…replaced? Abby silently drove back to her house; she was in such a down mood that she didn't even turn on her favorite music. It had started to rain and was getting cold, but Abby did not care. Before heading into her house, she took a seat on an old stump and cried some more with the rain. She was so lost in the emotions, that she failed to see just how wet and cold she was becoming. Standing up, she shook off most of the water and headed up the walkway. As she entered her house she walked to the couch, grabbed her stuffed bear, the one Gibbs had given here last year for her birthday, and cried some more.

"I guess I am not good enough. I mean who was I fooling. I knew that I was just a co-worker and maybe I took his actions too personal. "Abby cried to herself. "I know, starting tomorrow, I will act like a true professional. No kisses, no hugs, just business Abby." Abby cried herself to sleep for the first time in a long time.

The next morning, Abby awoke and started her new day off with a new wardrobe. Maybe this would help her stay in professional mode.

Later on that morning McGee was the first to see Abby and was startled. "Abby…Um? Are you Ok?" McGee asked hesitantly, he knew that she hated people to pry too much.

"Oh, yeah, Tim, I am perfectly fine. Just getting the machines here up and running. No time like the present to start working." Abby said as she turned and reached for her computer screens. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, since I know that you are not going to court today, I do not understand the whole wardrobe choice."

"What? Don't you like it? It is my more grown up look. I realized yesterday that I have been trying to keep hold on my youth by dressing way too young for a lady my age." Abby replied as she wiped her now warm brow. She hoped that this would appease McGee.

"But, Abby, we like you just the way you are…usually? IT is not only the clothes, I mean, you look flush. Do you feel ok? I mean what went off in that brain of yours." McGee questioned. He tried to get close enough to touch her forehead, but Abby was not cooperating. He knew there was a different truth somewhere; he just had to find it.

"Nothing, Timothy, now go. I have too much work to do and not enough time to finish it." Abby said as she pushed him out the door.

McGee ran up the stairs and stood right in front on Tony's desk. "Tony, we have a problem."

"What happened McWheezy? Decide to start training today?" Tony asked as he noted McGee had taken the stairs.

"No. Something is wrong with Abby?" McGee answered quietly, not wanting to be accused of gossiping.

At the mention of his lil' sis, Tony's interest piqued. "What exactly do you mean? Is she ill?"

"Is who ill" Ziva asked as she turned into the bullpen.

"Abby." McGee answered. "Something is off; you need to go see for yourself."

"See what for myself McGee" Gibbs asked as he sat his coffee down on his desk. Gibbs had caught the tail end of the conversation and was curious who they were talking about. He had left last night in a daze. I mean, Kelly's best friend was back. It brought back so many memories. He was so distracted that he forgot to check on his own lil' one.

"Um... Welll... Boss, it's Abby."

The sheer mention of Abby's name brought Gibbs out of his seat and down the steps two at a time. He had forgotten to tell her goodnight last night, the guilt was eating at him. If he knew Abby as well as he thought he did, he had a pretty good idea what was going on in that head of hers.

As Gibbs walked into the lab, the first thing he noticed was the lack of music. " Abby? Abs?" Gibbs called out as he walked deeper into her lab.

" I am in here Agent Gibbs." Abby answered as if she was just an employee.

When Gibbs entered into her back office he only grinned. This just made Abby mad.

"Do you know something funny that I do not know Agent Gibbs" Abby tried to sound in her best detached voice, but her head was pounding so hard and her throat hurt to talk too much.

"Yes I do, now get off that horse of yours and come over here. I am sorry that I forgot to tell you goodnight last night." Gibbs said solemnly. He hoped that breaking one of his own rules would convey just how sorry he was.

"No need to break your own rules Agent Gibbs. As a purely professional scientist, and a part of your team, I am able to take care of myself. I have not needed to tuck me in…metaphorically speaking in many, many years." Abby said as she turned and felt a little dizzy. She grabbed the edge of her desk, hoping Gibbs didn't notice.

Unfortunately for Abby, most things don't go unnoticed by Gibbs, but he was willing to wait a little longer. "Abby, I know that when Mattie and I left together, you must have figured out what her connection is to me. And yes…" He had put up a finger to stop her from interrupting. " She was Kelly's best friend. But that doesn't change how we as a team interact. "

"Agent Gibbs.."

"So help me Abby, if you call me agent Gibbs again, I will come reintroduce myself to your backside." Gibbs was starting to lose his patience. " I will only say this once..turn…around"

Abby could tell by the tone of his voice that Daddy Gibbs was back, but she was feeling put out and ill that he thought he could just march in here and tell her what to do. She decided that as a professional co-worker, she would stand her ground. But also, the belligerent child aspect of her reared its ugly head. Abby shook her head no and that small movement made her head pound so much harder she forgot about Gibbs and could only focus on the pain.

Gibbs could not believe just how stubborn she was being. He took the two long strides necessary to bring himself right up along the back of her. Leaning into her ear he spoke. " I told you to look at me." But as he leaned into her ear, he noticed that she seemed awful hot. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he turned her around and noticed her red cheeks, and sweaty brow. "My God Abs. You are sick. Come on we are going to see Ducky."

Abby was not in the mood to be bossed around." Thanks for the advice Agent Gibbs.." She said with a air of defiance. " But I feel fine. I will see Dr. Mallard when I am free."

"Oh, believe me, you are free now." Gibbs said as he grabbed her by her upper arm and starting pulling her out of the office.

Abby dug her heels in. "Gibbs, stop! Now! You have no right to tell me what to do I am... not... your... child."

Hearing that come from Abby stopped Gibbs in his tracks. He turned back around and walked into her office and shut her door. He went and sat on the edge of her desk and pulled her between his knees. He held her chin so she had no other option but to look and listen." You listen to me young lady. I know that you may think that since Mattie came to me for help that I would forget about my family. And to an extent you were right. Last night, I left Mattie's and was coming back here to shut things down, but instead I went home, dug up Kellly's treasure chest and sat in my basement. I started remembering things I had long forgotten, the next thing I knew I awoke and it was time to come to work. "Gibbs could see Abby was trying to process all of this and still hold her ground.

"I know that Gibbs, I…I…I figured that this would make you remember that you already had a family and that you don't need a replacement one. I figured that I should just start treating you guys as my co-workers only. I already had a family too, no need to have two."

"Stop that hogwash Abby. When I woke up, it was to realize that I was given a gift twice. The gift of family, Abs. You and all the others are MY FAMILY. Not just replacements, a true family." AS Gibbs pulled her into his embrace, he felt the warm tears of Abby falling on his shoulder, just like a daughters should. But it also made him feel just how feverish she was. "OK, Dad says time to see Ducky."

"Oh, no really Gibbs, I feel just fine." Abby started to step back out of Gibbs reach. Now that she was secure in the knowledge that Gibbs still cared for his daughter, she knew she could push back.

"Not up for discussion Abby."

"No, Gibbs, I have too much to do." Abby head hurt, her throat was sore, she felt drained from crying, but she still didn't like going to see Ducky. He would make her go home and she had to do her job. It was a combination of all of the symptoms and being tired that made her snap. Just as Gibbs reached out to grab her arm, she swung around and hit him square in the chest. It had been an accident, she didn't realize he was so close to her. The next thing she knew she was face down over Gibbs knees , her knee length skirt lifted and the first SMACK! applied to her ass.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"OWWW! OWW! Please, I am.. am… Sorry. I didn't OWW! OWW! OWW! Mean to hit you."

Gibbs continued another five hard swats to Abby backside. Just enough to make sure she felt it later on today. He stood her up, and grabbed her by the arms and turned her to face him. "Any more argument Abigail" He asked with a gleam in his eye that threatened more if she continued to defy him.

"No..No..No.. Fine, let's go see Ducky." Abby said as she reached to wipe the mascara streaks off her face.

As they entered the elevator, Gibbs turned to Abby and said with a smirk. "You know some kids never learn?"

Abby pondered what Gibbs was saying as the elevator doors opened up and they started to walk into autopsy. "Learn what?" Abby said with a sniffle.

"Parenting is a lifetime commitment Abigail." Gibbs said with a half smile .

Abby looked up a smiled back. Ducky was walking toward her and instructed her to jump up on the table for him. As Abby sat down, the cold metal reignited the earlier blaze Gibbs had started on her backside.

Ducky's keen observation skill noticed the slight wince and constant squirming from Abby. " My dear, are you ok?" Ducky asked with a slight grin.

"Oh yeah, she is fine. We just had a short father-daughter discussion." Gibbs said as he walked over to her and signed My Girl on her cheek.

"Yeah, Ducky , something about parenting for a lifetime. Abby responded with a quick flash of a smile before Ducky began examining her.

THE END!

**Hope you enjoy this short two shot. Please review; it helps me become a better writer.**


End file.
